Megaman tries to eat a Chopped Beef Sandwich
by PRIVATE
Summary: It's what the title says.


Before I start, I know that Megaman can't eat! But look in the fic called 'Reploid Anatomy 101', it explains a lot of things. It's a one-shot because those are my specialties.

* * *

Dr.Light had an idea to improve megaman and protoman. 

"Eating?!"Protoman said skepticaly.

"Yes. It's a faster way of refueling your energy meter. Plus, I think you'll enjoy it."

"Didn't Dr.Wily try that with Bass?"Megaman spoke up.

"Bass only allowed it because both him and Dr.Wily were bored."Protoman answered.

"They really must of been bored..."

"So, do I hear a yes?"Dr.Light said.

"Okay!"Megaman chirped.

"Yeah. Whatever...."Protoman said.

The operation was under way. Soon Dr.Light was done and the two robots were waking up.

"...I don't feel any different.."Megaman said.

" Me either. " Protoman agreed.

"Eating is only optional for you two, so that's expected."Dr.Light said.

"So, how do we know it works?"Protoman asked.

"I suggest we have a test..."

* * *

(Meanwhile at DrWily's fortress) 

**Riiiing!-Riiiing!-Riiiing!**

"Bass! Could you get that?!"Dr.Wily was busy preparing another batch of robot masters.

"Sure!" (A.N.....Oh my....They must of been so bored that they're nice!) **Riiiimg!-Rii-**"Hello? Dr.Wily's fortess. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Yes. This is Dr.Light. I was wondering if you and Dr.Wily would like to come to a B-B-Q?"

"Hold on...(pause)...He says he has nothing else to do and it would be a good chance to try out my new stomach."

"Odd. I was thinking the same thing. It will be held at my lab at 8:00 P.M."

"Okay! Good bye!"** Errrrrrr.....(dial tone)**

* * *

(Back at the lab) 

It was the time of the B-B-Q. Roll had made chopped beef sandwiches for everybody.

**Ding-Dong**

"I'll get it! Hello Dr.Wily!!" Megaman chirped.

"Hello megaman! It's nice not having to fight and being able to be happy!" Dr.Wily was wearing trademark labcoat while Bass was surprisingly not wearing his black armor, but instead a black T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Then why do you do it?" Megaman asked.

"Because we're extremly bored. Hey Megaman! Don't mind that I brought Treble with me, do ya?"Bass said gesturing to the purple dog kneeling beside him.

"Not at all! He can play with Rush!"

"Boys! Time to eat!" Dr.Light called.

Everyone sat a large, round table. The table had six chairs and the sandwiches on their plates in the middle of it.

"Let's dig in!" Megaman grabbed a plate and tried to picked it up. But he quickly stopped due to the fact that the bottom bun was going to tear. "Uh...How do you eat it?"

"What do you mean?!"Dr.Wily was curious.

"I mean that bread soaked up the sauce from the beef , and feels like it's going to tear when you try to pick it up." Megaman replied.

Bass wasn't convinced, so he gave it try. The bottom bun tore a tiny bit. "He's right!"

"So, how do we solve this dilemma?" Dr.Light said to no one in particular.

"You're the scientist.Figure it out." Dr.Wily answered.

"You areone too!" Dr.Light retorted.

"So, Protoman...Have any ideas?" Megaman asked.

**BUURP!** "Huh? Sorry...I was busy finishing off my sandwich. Roll sure can cook a good meal." Every just stared wide-eyed at him. "What?!"

"How'd do that?!" Bass asked.

"Do what?" Protoman was confused.

"Find out a way to eat the sandwich." Megaman answered.

"You couldn't eat a sandwich?!" Now Protoman was wide-eyed. Everyone hung their heads low in embaressmant. "I take that as a yes. Okay, first you cut the sandwich in half. Then you take off the bun and eat the excess beef with a fork of course. Next, you pick up either half -"

"But we already tried that." Bass stated.

"And the bun tore when tried to pick it up." Megaman finished his sentance.

"I wasn't done yet!" Everyone stared at him. "As I was saying, you pick up either half of the sandwich by putting it on your palm and flipping it upside-down. Then you could pick it up then eating it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be outside running it off. You're right Dr.Light, I did enjoy eating very much and it a faster way of getting energy." Protoman went outside.

Everybody stared at their sandwich before following Protoman's instructions. Soon, everybody was full and content. "You know, Protoman was right. This is very good." Everybody nodded in agreement.

Owari.(Finished)

* * *

Based off a true story. I saw some people eating a chopped beef sandwich with a fork today and decided to write a fic about it. Please tell me if I should do a sequael with the characters of MMX(RMX) 


End file.
